Yian Garuga Ecology
In-Game Information A breed of Yian Kut-Ku with a hard, black shell and a long mane. Known for its trap-avoiding slyness and poison-loaded tail, it is a particularly evil wyvern, so beware! Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Bird Feet - Infraorder:Bird Wyvern - Superfamily:Eared Bird Wyvern- Family:Garuga. Yian Garuga is unique among Bird Wyverns, as it shares some traits with true Wyverns -especially the Rath family- making it the most powerful Bird Wyvern on average. Habitat Range Yian Garuga have only been observed so far in the Jungles, Gorge, Great Forest, Unknown Great Forest and the Forest and Hills, nesting high in mountain caves. Given that Garuga is more powerful than its cousin Kut-Ku, it can thrive in any area that Kut-Ku can. Being of light frame and with limited body mass, Yian Garuga would most likely not survive well in colder regions. Its black shell would also serve as poor camouflage in the snowy regions. Ecological Niche Yian Garuga hunt almost exclusively at night, using its deadly poison or stabbing its prey to finish off its victim. If hunting another predatory species such as a Velocidrome, Yian Garuga will first stun the creature with its roar before launching any attacks. Rathalos, Rathian, Abiorugu, Tigrex, Espinas Subspecies, Dhuragaua, Berukyurosu, Nargacuga, Seregios and the rare Rajang are fierce competitors of the Bird Wyverns and are even capable of killing them if an opportunity were to arise. However, being one of if not the most feared member of the Bird Wyvern class these creatures are fully capable of defending themselves against potential threats. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Yian Garuga is approximately 1395.6cm. Yian Garuga possesses keen night vision and is aided in its night time hunts by its dark purple/black shell, making the creature very hard to spot from below. Yian Garuga is far more proficient in lobbing fireballs than its cousin, Yian Kut-Ku. It is nimble enough to perform backflips, whipping its foe hard with its spiked and poisonous tail. Yian Garuga has large ears, just like the Yian Kut-Ku. The ears assist in hearing its prey from great distances. Yian Garuga's beak and shell are especially hard for a Bird Wyvern, throwing some inexperienced hunters off guard as they are too accustomed to the much weaker Yian Kut-Ku. One of its most peculiar adaptations is its remarkable intelligence (for a Bird Wyvern). One example is its ability to avoid certain traps. It is also much better at linking and more effectively using its attacks to disable the unwary hunter. Like their relatives the Kut-Ku these creatures also have shovel-shaped beaks that are capable shoveling up smaller prey. Some rare individuals possibly old Garuga have more developed and extra spikes on the shell and tail along with increased poison abilities such as being able to eject a poison mist from there tail spikes and some are able to use poison from their mouths. In the New World Yian Garuga have four toes, while their Old Word counterparts have only three. Behavior Highly aggressive for a bird wyvern, Yian Garuga is known for attacking in a rapid, aggressive fashion similar to a Rathian. It is particularly aggressive when it spots humans and prey, often immediately attacking them until the victim flees or gets killed by the voracious bird wyvern. It enjoys combining its deafening roar with a ram or back flip. Yian Garuga is one of the few bird wyverns intelligent enough to avoid pitfall traps. However, when enraged it often is far too distracted to notice such traps. Yian Garuga actually are this aggressive because its part of their nature. Yian Garuga actually almost fight all the time because they feel the are being challenged and just enjoy it. They fight so much that battle wounds and scars can even be found on them. Yian Garuga are very solitary creatures though they have rarely been seen in groups possibly during a mating season, the groups consisting of more than two have been seen on islands. After mating, a female will sometimes seek out a Yian Kut-Ku nest, destroy the eggs, and then lay its own eggs in the nest for the oblivious Kut-Ku to raise and care for. This shows that a female Garuga can be a '''Brood Parasite '''like a real-world cuckoo bird. Category:Monster Ecology